1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to graphical user interfaces (GUIs), and more specifically to selecting items from a radial menu.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most modern computers include applications that allow a user to interact with the application while performing operations associated with the application. For example, an application may be configured to receive commands from the user to display data, modify data, initiate a particular task, and the like. In the past, user interaction with applications was facilitated by a command line interface. The command line interface allowed users to type predefined commands to interact with an application. However, command line interfaces require users to memorize large lists of commands to communicate with each application.
More recently, user interaction with applications has involved the use of graphical user interfaces, or GUIs. For example, most applications today are configured to display a window including a menu bar on a display screen. The menu bar may include one or more pull down menus including lists of functions and commands that may be used to interact with the application.